


Mr. Mom

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dad Jensen, F/M, Fired, Funny, Humor, More tags to be added, based on a movie, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When Jensen loses his job, his wife uses her skills to go back to work. Jensen’s find with it, thinking he’ll just gets naps and TV time all day. Until he actually has to take care of the kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story. Vote away!

(Y/n) was out of bed without hitting the snooze button. The house was quiet, but her day always started early. She groaned softly as she laid in bed for a second, her husband snoring softly beside her. She always got up before him and did a few of the chores before he even had to think about getting up. And usually by that point, (Y/n) was right there to wake him.

“Babe.” (Y/n) said softly, gently kissing and shaking Jensen. “It’s time to get up honey.”

“Mmmmm.” Jensen groaned. “Already?”

“Yes.” She laughed. “Come on.” She left Jensen to wake himself up as she made her way towards the kids’ rooms. She had a gentle touch when it came to waking them up. Especially Zeppelin, who was a little cranky at times.

“I don’t wanna get up.” Zeppelin whined. Arrow was already wide awake, staring at the stars on her ceiling. And JJ wouldn’t be a problem. But Zep was a lot like his daddy.

“I’m making your favorite for breakfast.” (Y/n) laughed. She worked to get the kids up while Jensen sleepily took a shower.

They all met downstairs for breakfast. (Y/n) was walking around in a sweatshirt, cleaning up the kitchen, while Jensen set in his chair in a suit. JJ smiled at Jensen.

“Morning daddy.” She giggled. Jensen smiled.

“Morning princess. What am I sitting on?” He pulled a toy truck out from under the seat cushion. Zep’s face lit up.

“I’ve been looking for that.” He said, taking the toy from Jensen. (Y/n) took the toy from her son then.

“No trucks at the table Zep.” She said with a shake of her head. Zep pouted but ate his waffles. Jensen drank his coffee and ate his toast as a horn honked outside. (Y/n) smiled at her husband.

“And off to work you go.” She laughed. Jensen kissed her before downing the rest of his coffee. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way out to the carpool that was waiting on him.

“I’ll call you.” He said with a wink before he settled into the passenger seat of Jared’s car. Jared was behind the wheel, Misha and Rob in the backseat reading the paper. Jensen kept a smile on his face until Jared pulled the car away from his house. Then he groaned and laid his head back against the headrest.

“What’s the record for the least amount of sleep?” Jensen groaned.

“Um, Neil Armstrong might have that record.” Misha said with a shrug.

“Yeah, well I think I beat him last night.” Jensen said, running a hand down his face. “You hear anything yet Rob?”

“If I did, don’t you think I’d tell you guys?” He asked. Jared looked up at him in the rearview mirror. There had been talks about layoffs and everyone was on edge. Even management. “In order to pay people, you gotta sell cars. And as long as we are doing better than Japan, we have nothing to worry about.”

“Sure, that’s what you say now. But I remember you didn’t bother to tell Sterling until after your birthday party.” Jared pointed out. Rob shrugged.

“We’re safe guys. I promise.” Jensen nodded and closed his eyes as they made their way to the plant.

****

Jensen did his rounds, listening to operators and watching the machines work. Just like he always did. He had his safety goggles on and his lab coat to protect him from sparks. He was usually on the floor with the blue collar guys, even though he was salary. He made decent money doing what he did. That’s how he could afford such a nice house and three kids.

“So, are we getting the can?” One of the guys on the line asked.

“I wish I had more to tell you guys.” Jensen said. And he really wished he did. Because he was nervous himself.

“Come on man, you can tell us.” Another one said. Jensen shook his head.

“I really don’t know guys. I’m sorry.” He offered. That’s when a voice came over the intercom.

“Jensen Ackles, report to the staff office.” 

“I gotta go guys. I’ll come back by later.” He said with a wave. He left the guys standing there, talking about their future in their jobs. Jensen took off his goggles and coat before he made his way towards the office. When he got to the door, he saw Misha launching himself at Rob, trying to choke him.

“Misha! Stop!” Jensen said, pulling his friend off.

“Are you crazy?” Rob asked. “What did you do that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me this morning I was being canned?” Misha yelled back.

“I could say anything until it was official!” Rob defended. Misha wanted to choke him again.

“You fired them?” Jensen asked. “Damn it Rob. That’s messed up! After everything they’ve done for this company and you just let them go!”

“Jensen…” Rob started.

“I mean, come on. Blood, sweat, and tears have gone into this place and that’s the best you can do for them?”

“You’re fired too.” Jared said. But Jensen didn’t seem to register it yet.

“Wait…I’m fired?” Jensen asked, looking over at Jared. His best friend nodded, offering a sad smile. “You son of a bitch!” Jensen yelled, launching himself at Rob. Misha and Jared pulled Jensen off of Rob, putting him in a chair.

“This isn’t easy for me either.” Rob said. “You guys are my friends. And you’re damn good engineers. You’ll find another job.”

“Yeah? Where? Tokyo? Berlin? Sure as hell can’t catch a break in Silicon Valley. What now Rob? Huh?” Jensen asked, staring him down.

“You’re not leaving empty handed.” Rob said, but Jensen didn’t listen as he rattled off benefits. He had gone out this morning with a job and was going to be returning home without one.

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mom won the voting! So here you go!

A cab dripped Jensen off that night in front of the house. He had went drinking with Jared and Misha after storming out of the plant with his things. He wasn’t a lightweight, but Jared was as he laughed and waved goodbye to Jensen as the cab pulled away. Jensen sighed and turned to look at his house. There were three kids and a wife in there that needed him to be strong. Finally, taking a big breath Jensen made his way inside.

JJ was standing proudly in her nicest princess dress while Zepp and Arrow were on the stairs to match her height. Jensen smiled at his family.

“You guys all look nice. Have dates or something?” Jensen asked. JJ looked up at (Y/n), unsure of what to say. Zepp kept his lips sealed. But Arrow couldn’t.

“Heard you got fired dad.” She said. (Y/n) closed her eyes. Zepp slapped his twin’s arm.

“Nice going Arrow!” He said.

“Stop it Zeppelin!” Arrow whined back. Jensen couldn’t help but smile. He should be mad at losing his job. He should be annoyed that the twins were fighting, but he just couldn’t.

“Kids…” (Y/n) warned. “Dad’s just been laid off.”

“Yeah. I’ll be back to work before you know it.” Jensen said. JJ held out a small blanket that had a stuffed lambs head attached to it.

“You want my blankie?” She asked. Jensen smiled and picked her up.

“I think you should hold on to that for me.” He told her before kissing (Y/n).

“Dinner’s on the table.” (Y/n) said. JJ and the twins ran to the dining room ahead of Jensen and (Y/n). He laced his fingers with hers and followed the kids to the table. Chicken, corn on the cob, salad, and potatoes were set out. Jensen sighed and set down as the kids dug in. He looked over at (Y/n) and smiled at her.

After the kids devoured their food, (Y/n) led them all up the stairs for bed. Clothes changed, teeth brushed, and nightlights turned on before they all settled in for the night. After that, she made her way back downstairs. Jensen was sipping a beer but she got the harder stuff out of the cabinet. She poured herself and Jensen each a glass before settling across from him at the table.

“I know this sounds crazy, but I actually feel great.” Jensen said, making (Y/n) raise an eyebrow. “I don’t know why, but I feel great. Maybe it’s because now I’ll have more free time to do things. Like around the house.” He was pacing. (Y/n) looked up him and snorted a little. “What?”

“Jensen, we’ve been married how long and you never offered to do things around the house.” (Y/n) pointed out. Jensen shrugged.

“Never really had the time. But now I do.” He said. “And we’re in pretty good shape.”

“Yeah, for now.” (Y/n) said. Jensen stared at her.

“What?” He asked. “I’m gonna get another job. I’ve got my name out there. I’m just waiting for them to come crawling to me.”

“Well, what would you say if I did too?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen smirked.

“Baby, you can come crawling to me all you want.” He laughed. She smiled but shook her head.

“I meant what if I got a job?” She said. “I have a degree in advertising and I worked for a few years before we had JJ.”

“Babe, I don’t mean this bad, but do you really think you’ll get a job before me?” He asked. (Y/n) huffed and set the plates in the sink.

“Yes I do.” She said with confidence. Jensen nodded and reached into his wallet.

“I’ll make you a bet.” He said. “I’ll bet you $100 that I get a job before you.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have $100 Jensen.” (Y/n) said. “And I don’t want to bet you.”

“You owe me a dollar, or something else, if I get a job first.” He said with a wink. “And I’ll give you $100 if you do.”

“Jensen…” (Y/n) said.

“Do we have a deal?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) sighed but didn’t answer. Jensen took that as her answer, that yes, she wanted the deal. He smiled and placed the $100, straight from his severance pay, and put it in the decorative jar her mother gave them when they got married. “There. The deal is set.” He turned and headed upstairs for the night. (Y/n) watched him walk away before she got her phone and started making some calls.

She was going to win this bet. She just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

“Take the money (Y/n).” Jensen said about a week later as (Y/n) was in the bathroom, getting ready. While he had thought jobs would be thrown left and right, (Y/n) had gotten an offer and he had gotten nothing. So now he was setting on their bed as she curled her hair and put her make up on.

“I don’t want the money Jensen.” (Y/n) said, stepping into their room to put her shoes on.

“You won babe. A bet’s a bet.” Jensen said, holding out the $100 that he had bet her.

“I don’t want the money.” She said. “Just take a breath. I think you’re being a little hard on yourself.”

“Am not.” Jensen said, sounding like one of the kids when they were denied something. (Y/n) sighed some.

“Jen, you’ve applied to every car company in this state. You’re going to hear from one of them any day now.” She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside. “I don’t want to be late. It’s my first day and I want to make a good impression.” She adjusted the scarf around her neck and smiled. She turned to look at Jensen. “How do I look?”

“Uh…” Jensen said, staring at her. She looked so good. She always did. Even in an ugly Christmas sweater she looked down right sexy. “You look amazing.” She smiled happily. “You’re gonna make a great impression.”

“So…do you want to go over the list one more time?” She asked. Jensen groaned.

“No.” He said, closing his eyes. He sighed after a second. “Yes, let’s go over the list again.” She nodded and waved for him to follow her as she got ready to head out the door.

“When Zepp starts talking to his breakfast, it means he’s done.” (Y/n) explained as she put her earrings in. “If you let it go on too long, you’ll be cleaning oatmeal up.” Jensen nodded, thankful that she had wrote all this down earlier for him, but he needed to hear it to absorb it. “JJ has to be at school at 7:30.”

“7:30, right.”

“And picked up at one o’ clock sharp.” (Y/n) continued. “And when Arrow starts rubbing her eyes, it’s time for her nap.”

“Right.” Jensen said, nodding along to what (Y/n) had to say.

“But don’t let her sleep past 11:30 or she won’t go down for her afternoon nap.” (Y/n) warned. Jensen was starting to get a little overwhelmed.

“Will she rub her eyes again?” Jensen asked. He knew that Zepp was a little more low maintenance than his twin. If Arrow didn’t get all her naps, she was not a happy camper.

“No. She’ll just do it in the morning.” (Y/n) explained. “And please, don’t let her drink anything with a caffeine content. One sip and she’ll be awake all day and no amount of Disney Channel will fix that.”

“Of course.” Jensen said, nodding.

“Zepp will be pretty easy. Just give him his Legos or a coloring book.” She played with his hair before looking over at JJ. “And JJ will be your little helper, won’t you sweetie?” 

“Of course mommy.” JJ said with a smile on her face. Zepp stuck his tongue out at his big sister, making her turn up her nose at him. (Y/n) smiled at her children before turning to look at her husband.

“Everything will be fine.” She said. If not for him, it was for her. She wanted confirmation that the house would still be standing and all three of her kids would be there when she got home. It wasn’t that Jensen couldn’t handle it, but he had been the bread winner for so long that she wasn’t sure if he could handle it all at once.

“We got it covered, right guys?” Jensen said, smiling at the kids. JJ looked at her younger siblings before nodding slowly. “See babe. Now get out there and knock ‘em dead!”

“Are you sure?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen kissed her cheek.

“Of course I’m sure.” He had a big smile on his face. (Y/n) was pretty sure it was for show, but she would let it slide.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” (Y/n) said, kissing the top of all three kids’ heads. “Now take it easy on your dad, okay. He’s a rookie. You have to remember that.”

“Bye mom.” Zepp said, adjusting the gladiator helmet on his head. (Y/n) didn’t even question it anymore. He was going to be an actor someday, at least she hoped.

“Hey mommy?” JJ said. (Y/n) looked at her oldest. “It’s a jungle out there.” (Y/n) laughed before looking at her husband.

“Very funny Jensen.” She said. Jensen tried to play dumb, but they both knew it was a lie. He had said that to the kids to “scare” (Y/n). She snagged the $100 that was in Jensen’s hand.

“On second thought, I think I will take this money. I might need lunch or something today.” She said. She grabbed her jacket and briefcase, Jensen following right behind her. “You know Jensen, a lot of men love getting to spend time with their kids…”

“You’re looking at one.” Jensen said, kissing his wife. “Don’t worry. It will all be okay.” (Y/n) smiled warmly at her husband.

“I have faith in you Jensen.” She said. She opened the door and started to head out, but Jensen snagged her and kissed her deeply. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them as she headed out the door towards her car. Jensen waved goodbye to her before closing the front door and leaning against it. Thunder roared in the distance, but he was getting ready to face something even worse than a spring storm.

He was going to be facing the drop off line at JJ’s school.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad!” JJ whine as Jensen pulled into the school parking lot. “You passed it!”

“What do you mean? Are we late?” Jensen looked down at the little clock on the radio. “No, we’re on time.”

“No Dad, you’re doing it wrong!” She huffed. Zepp and Arrow set in the backseat, looking at each other. “Mommy doesn’t do it like this.” Jensen sighed. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time.

“We’re going to try the Jensen Ackles method.” He said, looking out between swishes of the wipers to try to see what he was supposed to be doing. “What is all this?” Jensen pulled up to what he thought was the front doors of the school as a row of cars honked at him. “Why are they all honking?”

“Because you’re doing it wrong!” JJ insisted.

“I know how to do this. It can’t be that hard.” Jensen said. A woman in a yellow rain coat and a large umbrella waved him down then. He stopped and rolled down the window.

“Hi Jensen, I’m Julie.” She said with a smile.

“Hi…” Jensen said, looking around. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” She explained. JJ turned to look at her siblings.

“Didn’t I just say that?” She asked them. Zepp and Arrow both nodded. Julie smiled at the family.

“This is what I tell all my new mommies. We enter from the south, exit from the north.” She motioned to show Jensen just how he should go. “And then we reverse it when we pick up. That way, our little ones don’t have to cross traffic to get into school.” JJ slipped out of the car, her pink raincoat covering her and her backpack over her head. “Okay, let’s move it on out. And remember, south to drop off, north to pick up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Thanks.” Jensen said, waving at Julie and JJ before rolling up his window. He took off, heading out the way parents were heading in to drop their kids off. 

“South to drop off dumbass!” A woman screamed at him. If Jensen could’ve drove the car while crouched down in his seat, he would have. A chorus of horns and angry shouts had Jensen driving away from JJ’s school as fast as he could.

How the hell did (Y/n) do this five days a week?

****

(Y/n) rode in the elevator on her way up to her new job. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She wasn’t entirely sure that she belonged there already, and she hadn’t even seen the office yet. She looked out the glass elevator she was on and saw the water droplets falling down. She hoped that JJ remembered her rain coat. Or that Jensen took an umbrella with him to get the twins in and out of the car safely. The car stopped on her level then and she took a deep breath before making her way out of it and heading towards the advertising agency.

The receptionist had her file waiting for her and she was paired up with a woman who had been there for a few years. The whole time they walked together, (Y/n) didn’t see her smile once. (Y/n) could tell that the woman didn’t appreciate being pulled from her work to show the “rookie” around.

“I’m actually really excited to be going back to work after all these years.” (Y/n) said, even though the emotion in her voice told everyone otherwise. “Especially here with Jeff.” The woman stopped.

“Jeff? Who’s Jeff?” She asked. (Y/n) smiled some.

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” (Y/n) said. The woman rolled her eyes some.

“Everyone here at the Morgan-Beaver Advertising Agency calls him Mr. Morgan.” She said. (Y/n) couldn’t help but smirk at her.

“Well, he asked me to call him Jeff.” (Y/n) said proudly. The woman laughed a little.

“When was this? And in what context?” She asked. (Y/n) glanced over at her.

“Oh, the context of my interview over lunch.” (Y/n) said. The woman stared at her.

“Lunch?” She asked. (Y/n) nodded, unaware of the train of thought in her head. “Okay, before we go in here, let me give you some advice. Keep your mouth shut and your ears open. You just might learn something.” (Y/n) was a little taken aback by her harsh tone but nodded her head and followed her into the conference room.

The room was smoky and loud. It was also a mess. There were papers hung up everywhere and people were tearing them down and putting them back up as they shouted at each other. (Y/n)’s tour guide seemed to melt in with the situation while (Y/n) wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. At home, when the kids got on like this, she would send them to their rooms, take cookie privileges, or anything else. But these were adults, and adults were worse.

“Wanna knock it off?!” A guy asked as (Y/n) took her seat. He looked through the cloud of smoke towards a man at the other end. “Jeff, what’s your opinion?”

“My opinion? You want to know my opinion?” He looked around at all the faces. “My opinion is that my father started this agency with blood, sweat, tears, and a couple marriages. This place supports all of you so that you’re not eating packs of Ramen every night. So someone in this room better figure out how to sell some damn tuna and do it fast.” (Y/n) nodded to what he said and started to clean up the area in front of her, just out of habit. “Uh…we have people to do that, you know.”

“Sorry. Habit.” (Y/n) said with a shrug. Jeff laughed softly, a genuine smile on his face.

“Everyone, this is (Y/n) Ackles.” Jeff announced. She got a couple of waves from tired faces. But that was about it. “Well, (Y/n), since you’re probably the only one who got a decent night sleep, maybe you can give us a fresh opinion on this. So, do any of these make sense to you? Jump out at you?”

“Um…I’m not really qualified for this…” (Y/n) said. “It’s my first day and…”

“You ever eat tuna?” Jeff asked. (Y/n) nodded.

“Well, yes…”

“Then you’re qualified.” Jeff leaned back in his chair. (Y/n) examined the ads and sighed.

“Do you want me to be really honest with you guys?” She asked. They all nodded. “Frankly, none of this stuff catches my eye.” They all started laughing then.

“Come on Jeff. She doesn’t know the difference between tuna and a Cheerio.” One guy said. They kept laughing and (Y/n) felt her blood boil.

“When was the last time any of you were in a supermarket?” She asked. But they kept laughing. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at them.

She was going to succeed at this job, no matter what they said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen, Zepp, and Arrow made their way into the grocery store. (Y/n) had left a list of things that needed, and Jensen hadn’t actually done any major grocery shopping in a long time, and the last time he had the kids, (Y/n) was with him to help keep them distracted while he grabbed the things she pointed out. And, honestly, he thought it was just JJ at the time too. So far, things were going good. Zepp was in the main basket of the cart, acting as navigator, and Arrow was sitting in the seat, snacking on a bag of chips that she had snagged from the shelf.

“Hey Zepp, where are the eggs?” Jensen asked, looking around the crowded aisle.

“That way.” Zepp explained, motioning with his thumb. Jensen nodded and turned the cart, cutting off a woman cutting out of the aisle. Then he promptly hit carts with another woman.

“I have the right away.” She explained, looking down her nose at Jensen.

“Oh…right.” Jensen said, trying to move the cart over. “Sorry. Here, let’s settle out of court.” He threw a bag of corn chips into her cart and moved on, making the woman roll her eyes. Jensen turned down another aisle, looking around and hit an endcap display, knocking over a display of baked beans.

“Garth, clean up on aisle four!” An employee called out.

“Aisle four check.”

Zepp and Arrow watched Jensen has he browsed the produce section. He was staring down at his list as he grabbed a cantaloupe, causing the whole pyramid of fruit to fall down. Jensen gasped and the woman who was restocking the lettuce sighed.

“Garth, clean up in produce!” She called out.

“I’m really sorry.” Jensen said. She gave him a sad smile and waved him off. Poor clueless guy. He sighed and made his way to the deli, where there was a long line. With the twins right at his side, Jensen made his way to the counter.

“Next?” The woman said. Jensen looked down at his list.

“Uh, I need a pound of ham.” He said.

“What kind?” She asked. “Boiled, smoked, black forest, sugar cured…” Jensen looked completely lost. That was something that (Y/n) could grab on her way home.

“Okay, how about a half pound of salami?” He asked.

“Italian, kosher, beef…” Jensen shook his head. How were there so many options.

“Forget it. Just give me a pound of cheese.” Jensen said. But from the sighs behind him, he knew that he had chose wrong.

“Swiss, provolone, cheddar, CoJack, pepper jack…” The list just kept going on. Jensen was starting to have a panic attack at all the options. How did (Y/n) do this all the time?

“Can…can you run the hams back again?” Jensen asked, earning groans and protests from the other customers. He made it away from the deli and went through the list to see if he got everything else that he came for.

That’s when he came to the items. Why was she making him get that item? He hadn’t gotten that for her in years.

He made his way to the end of the aisle and grabbed a box of Kotex, throwing it into the cart. He made his way to the checkout then, watching the lady ring everything up. She paused as she rang up the box of Kotex. Jensen watched her, wondering what was wrong.

“I think these are on sale.” She said. “Garth, are these Kotex maxi pads on sale?” She asked into the mic.

“Uh, never mind Garth!” Jensen said. The woman stared at him strangely before hearing Garth’s voice.

“Kotex is fifty cents off.” He explained. She smirked at Jensen and rang it up, making sure to take away the discount. Jensen sighed.

“Okay kids, almost…” He froze. The boy in the basket wasn’t Zeppelin. “Who are you?”

“West.” The kid said. Jensen grabbed him and ran towards the back of the store, the kid screaming for his mom as he did. He made his way back to the frozen section where he saw Zepp standing by a woman’s cart as she browsed fish.

“Here, I’ll trade you. Your kid for mine.” Jensen said, setting West down and grabbing Zepp.

“Okay, thanks.” She laughed. As Jensen left with Zepp though, she looked up, eyes wide. “I don’t have any kids!” Jensen and Zepp headed back to the checkout, but he didn’t see Arrow where he had left her.

“Have you seen my little girl?” Jensen asked. The cashier smiled.

“Yes, she’s very cute.” She laughed. Jensen was panicking.

“She’s lost!” He said.

“You left a child in a shopping cart?” She asked, rolling her eyes. “Garth, one lost child.” Jensen grabbed a woman that was waiting to check out’s cart, tossed Zepp in it, and went searching for Arrow. He finally found her, smiling and talking to a woman with red hair.

“There she is!” He called out. The woman smiled.

“She’s yours and I’m Danneel.” The woman said. “(Y/n) told me you’d be around. You need a hand?”

“You could give me both of them, I have no idea what the hell I’m doing.” Jensen said, a little out of breath. Danneel laughed.

“Garth, clean up on aisle 7!” A woman said. Jensen looked around.

“Garth, we weren’t even on aisle 7!” He called out. Danneel laughed more. Soon, they had everything they needed and headed out of the market.

“Not as easy as you thought it’d be, is it?” She asked. Jensen sighed. “Hardest job in the world.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to have a whole new appreciation for (Y/n).” He admitted.

“Well, don’t be afraid to ask for help.” Danneel said. “First time mommy training is tough. But, lucky for you, I’m full of all sorts of resources. Even if you just want to talk. I’m sure you have my number.” She laughed and winked at Jensen. He got the kids and groceries in the car before making his way out, Danneel waving to him. Samantha Smith made her way over to Danneel.

“You know, he’s married.” She laughed. Danneel smiled more.

“So were we once.” She pointed out. Samantha just shook her head.

****

(Y/n) came home after a long day at work. Her feet hurt from wearing heels all day, and the clothes were not comfortable. She made her way inside, surprised that no one was downstairs. She kicked off her heels.

“Where is everyone?” She asked.

“Up here!” JJ called out. She made her way upstairs towards the bathroom, where JJ was helping Jensen wash Zepp and Arrows hair.

“Mommy!” The three kids called out with a smile. Jensen looked up at his wife.

“How was your day?” He asked, secretly hoping she’d say it was awful and she was ready to come back home and take over again.

“Oh…it was terrible.” She sighed. “I was only there five minutes and people were yelling and I was getting laughed at…” Jensen stood up, trying to hide his smile.

“Want me to go kick a little ass?” He laughed. (Y/n) shrugged.

“The only one who was nice to me was Jeff.” (Y/n) said. That blew away any attitude that Jensen had. He looked at her.

“Jeff?” HE asked.

“Mr. Morgan. He’s the only one who appreciated my opinion.” (Y/n) explained. Jensen set on the toilet lid while (Y/n) picked up cleaning the kids. Jensen listened to her talk about her day, and how nice Jeff was to her. “Well, I was invited to tour the tuna plant with them. How awesome is that?” The kids all smiled and cheered, but Jensen could only offer a smile.

He wasn’t jealous. Not at all.

Okay, maybe a little.


End file.
